Continuation
by Kimmeth
Summary: What if Marian's father died before Robin returned from the Holy Land? What if she had accepted Guy's early attempts at courtship? Robin returns to a changed Nottingham. How will their story play out now? A rewrite of the series. AU. GxM. RxM. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_Summary: _What if Marian's father died before Robin returned from the Holy Land? What if she had accepted Guy's early attempts at courtship? Robin returns to a changed Nottingham. How will their story play out now? A rewrite of the series. AU. GxM. RxM.

_Disclaimer: _Characters are the property of the BBC. I only own the idea.

_Note:_ This prologue gives a brief insight into how certain circumstances in Nottingham came to be as they are at the start of chapter one, and is told from Guy's POV.

To anyone waiting on 'Through Hell And Back', the seventh chapter will be with you before the weekend.

* * *

_Continuation_

_Prologue_

In the first year, Locksley left her.

During that first year, her heart was broken. He stayed in the shadows, having learned from experience not to force his hand, always there, but only ever to be seen if she wanted to see him.

In the second year, she suffered further heartache. He came out of the shadows, offering her the shoulder to cry on and sympathetic touch that Locksley should have been there to provide as they laid her father to rest.

In the third year, she smiled. Her countenance lit up when he entered the room. She sought him out, there within the castle, as he did her. They found each other in the cold stone and harsh circumstances.

In the fourth year, she wore his ring. He took her to the altar on Midsummer's Day, a beautiful blushing bride, the ghosts and heartbreak of her past finally laid to rest as she surrendered to the wonder of a new love.

In the fifth year, she gave him a daughter. He felt that nothing would stir the old wounds, nothing could disturb the happiness of the familial life that they had only just begun to enjoy.

Until, in the sixth year, Locksley returned for her.

* * *

_Note 2: _So what did you think? Guy and Marian's courtship and subsequent marriage will be described in flashback in further detail as the plot unfolds. Please review.


	2. One

_Disclaimer: _Please bear in mind I know nothing about history. Although, from the looks of it, the writers of the series don't either, so I can't be blamed too much.

_Note: _This fic will follow the events of the series loosely, but a lot of the situations will be changed slightly to fit the new storyline, and some events may be taken out altogether.

* * *

_Continuation_

_Chapter One_

"Master, do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

Much looked around the forest that surrounded them on all sides, peering into the treetops to try and source any unwelcome company.

"Not now Much," said Robin, his concentration fully focussed on the compass and map he held before him. "Let me get this sorted out. You managed to navigate us round in circles outside Leicester. I'm amazed we found Sherwood at all."

"I was only trying to help," sniffed Much. "Wherever we are, can we start moving again soon please? I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place."

"It's only a forest, Much." Robin looked up from the map and fixed his manservant with a look of incredulity. "There isn't anything in a forest to harm you. The trees don't bite."

"I wasn't thinking of the trees," muttered Much under his breath. "I was thinking of the people who may be lurking _in_ the trees."

"Like who?" said Robin.

"Like… I don't know!" Much looked around the treetops in exasperation and took a step back in shock when something moving caught his eye. "Like that woman up there!"

Robin looked up to where Much was pointing. A young woman was balanced precariously in a treetop, watching them.

"Hello," called Robin cheerfully. "What are you doing up there then?"

"Master!" hissed Much. "What if she's a… some sort of a… what if she's like those ruffians we had the misfortune to bump into in Berkshire?"

Robin turned his head on one side and regarded the perched woman with scrutiny.

"She doesn't look like a ruffian."

Suddenly the sound of many heavy footsteps filled the air, and snatches of incoherent shouting could be heard through the trees.

"Oh no!" said the woman in the tree. "Please don't let them find me!" she wailed down to Much and Robin.

"Whose 'they'?" asked Much, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"The Sheriff's guards. They caught me stealing bread from the castle kitchens." She cast a glance over her shoulder. "They're coming!"

"Quick!" Robin pulled Much out of the path and under the cover of some gorse bushes. The guards came into view and stopped in the clearing, looking around the trees for some sign of the person they pursued. They were on the verge of moving on when a bird crowed in one of the trees and a guard looked up in reaction to the sound.

"There!" he yelled, pointing to the woman in the highest branches.

The leader of the pack came forward and leered up into the tree.

"It seems we've got you right where we want you little miss. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you come down out of that tree and come with us like a good girl. Hard way…"

The guards raised their bows and aimed them at the tree.

"Put it this way," said the leader. "If you come down, all you lose is a hand. Stay up there, and you lose your life. It's your choice. Easy way, or hard way."

"How about neither?"

Robin jumped up and over the bushes, Much in hot pursuit, firing off four arrows in quick succession to knock the bows from the guards' hands. Unperturbed, they drew blades and advanced towards the ambushers, but Robin and Much were too quick. A second volley of arrows had the weapons on the floor.

"I think it's time you went back to where you came from," said Robin, bow restrung and at eye level. Much waved his sword to add menace to the threat, but the guards were already retreating.

"A job well done, I feel," said Much, putting his sword away once they were sure there was to be no late counterattack. The woman was climbing down from the tree by this time, her eyes still wide in awe at what she had just seen.

"Thank you so much," she said as Much handed her onto the floor from the last branch.

"Don't mention it. Why were you stealing bread anyway?" Robin asked, slinging his bow back over his shoulder.

"You've got to feed your family, haven't you? My mother's on her own trying to provide for me and my brother and sister, and what we make barely covers the rent and taxes." She shook her head. "The taxes here are unbelievable. The shire's in trouble, you can see it in people's faces. Death and taxes."

"If you are having trouble making ends meet you should speak to the Sheriff," said Robin. "He is usually lenient to those in dire need."

"Are you joking? The Sheriff? Lenient? Have you even met the Sheriff of Nottingham?" she asked on seeing Robin's puzzled face, plainly expecting an answer in the negative.

"Yes, I have as a matter of fact," said Robin, slightly annoyed that this anonymous girl should claim to know his prospective father-in-law better than he did. "I was once betrothed to his daughter."

It was the woman's turn to look puzzled.

"The Sheriff doesn't have a daughter. He has no family, save a sister down South."

"Yes he does," said Robin, perplexed. "Lady Marian of Knighton, daughter of Sir Edward…"

"Oh!" The woman smiled in sudden understanding. "You're talking about the old Sheriff!"

"Pardon?"

"The old Sheriff! Where've you been for the last six years, another country?"

"You could say that," said Much dryly.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We got a new Sheriff six years ago. The old one was ailing, everyone could see that." She paused sadly. "He died not long after."

There was silence for a moment as Robin digested her words. To the speaker, they were insignificant, mere facts, tragic but unavoidable. He barely heard the woman give them her thanks again and make off in the opposite direction, back towards the outlying villages; his head was spinning with the weight of the simple words that he had just heard, a weight that Much presently spoke aloud.

"Robin, if Marian's father is no longer Sheriff, what will have happened to her and Knighton Hall?"

Robin paused and thought, long and hard.

"Once her father died his property would be returned to the Crown. The new Sheriff will have either have razed it to use the land or will have passed it on to a new master." He looked at the retreating back of the woman they had rescued and called to her.

"Wait! If Edward is no longer Sheriff, what happened to Knighton?"

The woman stopped and turned back.

"The new Sheriff turned it into a barrack town. The guards live and train in the house. The villagers pay tax directly to the Sheriff," she called before continuing on her way.

"Well, that solves one mystery."

"Yes, yes," said Much impatiently. "I wasn't quite so worried about what had happened to her home, I was more concerned with what had happened to Marian herself."

"She had no other family, no aunts, so she would have come under the Crown's protection."

"The new Sheriff, you mean."

"Yes."

Much didn't say anything in reply to that, his brow furrowed deep in thought as they made their way towards the edge of the forest and Locksley. From what little he had heard of the new Sheriff, he didn't think that he would provide Marian with adequate protection. In fact, he thought to himself darkly, she was more likely to need protection from him.

"There we are," said Robin, breaking Much's thought pattern. "Locksley Manor. Home at last."

They stood together at the edge of the trees for a while, drinking in the sight of the village that they had missed for the past six years before moving forward down the main road with purpose. The villagers didn't look up from their daily lives as they passed along the houses. No one gave any inclination of realising that their Lord had finally returned after over half a decade's absence. They looked like the woman had described. Worn down, dejected. Finally they reached the manor, but the guards crossed their pikes in front of them as they neared the door.

"We can't let you past," came a grim voice from under a helmet.

"Oh, I think you can," said Robin with a smirk. He made to go through but the guards stopped him once more.

"Who are you?"

"I am Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of this Manor, and this is my manservant, Much."

"What's this? What's going on?"

Robin looked over his shoulder to see a figure in black making his way towards them. He stopped next to the guards and cast pale, scrutinous eyes over the home-comers.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"He says he's Robin of Locksley," said the helmet – Robin couldn't see his face – sounding completely unconvinced.

"I could ask you the same question," said Robin of the dark stranger. "Who are you, and what are you doing with my house?"

"I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, and I am living in your house."

"Not any more you're not," said Much vehemently, puffing out his chest as he prepared to defend his master's territory to the bitter end. "My master has returned to claim what is rightfully his, so you can… you can… jigger off!"

Gisborne merely raised an eyebrow and called into the house.

"Thornton!"

The old head servant appeared as quickly as his age would allow.

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you know these people?" Gisborne asked, waving towards Robin and Much with an air of boredom. Thornton squinted, then his face broke into a smile.

"Master Robin! And young Much! My, you've changed in your travels."

"And you haven't changed a bit Thornton." Robin shook the old man's hand by way of greeting. "How are you?"

As Thornton and Robin settled into deep discussion, Much smiled smugly at Gisborne. He received a dark glower in return, and watched with a sense of self-satisfaction as the other man stormed away in a sweep of black leather.

"Maybe we should go inside?" suggested Thornton. "I believe Ella happens to be making the honey cake you are so partial to, Much."

They entered the house and Much immediately headed towards the kitchen, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Master Robin! You're back!" George, Locksley Manor's stable-hand, came into the house at a run. He had grown at least a foot taller since Robin had last seen him. He had just been a lad then, and Robin almost struggled to recognise the tall, well-built man that now stood before him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes George, indeed I am." He pulled him into a warm hug of friendship. "How are you? How have you and your family been keeping?"

Thornton smiled in his fatherly way, and left them alone, murmuring something about rescuing some of the honey cake from Much.

"We're fine. Times are hard at the moment but we're coping. Our Martha's got herself wed to the smithy over in Clun. They've got two young 'uns already, and another on the way."

Just then another voice entered the room, harsh and authoritative.

"George, get the horses ready. We have to leave for the castle before sunset." Gisborne came into the house and looked at the stable-hand impatiently. George looked nervously from one man to the other, wondering if it was decorous to obey the orders of his new master when the old one was in the middle of a conversation with him. He caught Robin's eye and the older man nodded his assent. George left the building in a hurry, glad to be away from the awkwardness of the situation. Gisborne turned to Robin.

"If I had known you were coming we would have vacated the house earlier," he said. Robin picked up on the unspoken challenge behind the words.

"Well, I do like to keep people on their toes," he joked lightly. Gisborne did not laugh.

"We'll be gone before nightfall. The Council of Nobles meets in Nottingham Castle tomorrow morning. Perhaps you would like to announce your return then."

Robin nodded distantly. He had never enjoyed the Council of Nobles much, even with the old Sheriff, and he was not particularly looking forward to meeting the new one. Something in Gisborne's words struck him, and he cocked his head on one side whilst he tried to work out what it was.

_We'll be gone before nightfall… We..._

Did Gisborne have a wife, then? Robin looked him up and down. He didn't seem to be the familial type. Before he could ask, the answer came as footfalls on the stairs and a woman's clear voice calling through the house.

"Guy, why is George harnessing the horses? Are we going somewhere?"

"We have to leave the house," Gisborne replied. "Its rightful owner has returned to claim it."

"What?" The speaker stopped mid-question as she descended the steps, pausing before she reached the bottom when she saw who stood there. Robin looked up at Gisborne's wife, taking a step back on seeing her face.

Marian of Knighton, his former betrothed.

"Locksley, this is my wife Marian, Lady Gisborne, although I believe you already know each other."

Robin didn't acknowledge the bitterness in the words as he stood, staring in disbelief at the maiden whose hand in marriage he had left behind six long years before.

"Robin?" she said, evidently feeling a similar incredulity. "You're back?"

* * *

_Note 2: "_Jigger off" is officially the best interjection ever. After watching 'Sisterhood' twice in one night (god bless the lord of dvd's), I simply HAD to include that line.

And the young woman they rescued from the tree, who probably has no further part in this tale? Well, her name's Kate… *grins*

Anyhow…

I think a review at this stage would be best, don't you? *Hint.*


	3. Two

_Alors, here we go. The second chapter, mainly Marian's point of view.

* * *

_

Continuation

_Chapter Two_

An uneasy silence fell over the house, the two reunited sweethearts looking each other up and down sceptically; still loath to believe what they were seeing, and the undeniable third party in the shadows watching their reactions like a hawk. A voice from outside broke the stillness.

"Milord, which of the halters should I use?" George's face appeared in the doorway again, unaware of the awkward moment at which he was intruding. Guy half-turned to leave the house but then turned back, giving Marian a long, questioning look. It was as if he was afraid to leave her alone with her former betrothed. Marian smiled inwardly. Guy had always been protective, and she could tell that he didn't think Robin's intentions to be any way honourable.

"Go," she said, descending the steps fully. "Sort it out. I'll be fine."

Guy flashed a look of not quite hatred, but definite dislike, towards Robin and stepped out into the yard with George.

"So," said Robin, searching desperately for something to say to fill the seemingly unavoidable chasm between them. "Lady Gisborne."

Marian sighed.

"Come and sit down, Robin. I'll get you something to drink. You've obviously had a long journey." He followed her out of the small hallway and into the adjoining room, where she busied herself with pouring some wine. Whilst she had never felt uncomfortable living in Locksley Manor before, now she felt a distinct sense of unease at being so at home here, especially now that Robin had returned and she was not living here with him, like they had always planned to do. She shook herself mentally. Robin had broken off their engagement when he left for the Holy Land. She was no longer obligated to him. She had broken no contract or agreement by marrying another man, and yet the first emotion she had felt upon seeing Robin again after all these years had been one of guilt.

"Master!" Much's voice was thick through a mouthful of cake and filled with simple happiness. "This cake is the best one Ella has ever made. She must have known you were coming." He came into the room, still chewing, and his face lit up when he saw Marian. "Lady Marian! We were just talking about you on the way through Sherwood. What brings you to Locksley…?"

"No Much," interrupted Robin, sounding pained. "Not Lady Marian." Much looked completely confused and pointed to the woman who to him looked exactly like Marian, sounded like Marian and, to all intents and purposes, was Marian.

"But…"

"Lady Gisborne," Robin finished with a sigh. Much fell silent and swallowed slowly.

"You mean…" he gestured vaguely behind him. Robin nodded. "Ah…" Much looked from Robin to Marian and back again. "I'll leave you to it." He disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Marian could feel the embarrassment emanating from her companion in waves.

"Forgive Much's obtuseness."

"It doesn't matter," she reassured. "He wasn't to know."

"So…" Robin began again. "When did this happen? And… how come you're living in Locksley? Why aren't you in Gisborne, wherever that is?"

Marian sighed. She could tell that Robin wasn't being malicious, he was just desperately curious to know what changes had gone on in his absence, especially in the wake of this particularly overpowering revelation.

"There is no Gisborne," she said eventually. "Henry II dispossessed the family. It's a sore point," she added hastily. "Guy is the Sheriff's Master at Arms. They arrived together from the South six years ago when my father's illness became so bad he felt he couldn't continue as Sheriff."

Robin nodded his understanding.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Marian gave a weak smile.

"It was five years ago. I miss him, but I'm no longer in mourning. I have other priorities now," she said, smiling as one of those priorities peered around the door frame.

"Mama?" Her daughter, bright blue eyes wide with interest, looked up at Robin, who started visibly in the corner of Marian's eye before regaining his composure when she turned to look at him once more. She held out her arms for the little girl, who, still transfixed by the stranger in her house, stumbled across the floor towards her mother.

"This is your daughter?" asked Robin, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but Marian knew that this latest revelation had knocked him for six.

"Yes. This is Rose." Marian pulled her onto her lap, ignoring the squirming. "Nearly eighteen months."

"Right." Robin was searching desperately for something appropriate to say in the circumstances, but luckily the awkward silence was broken by another arrival. Marian welcomed the interruption.

"Oh milady, I'm sorry, she got away, I tell you, ever since she learned to stand on her own two feet she's been running about. She got away from me; I only had my back turned for a second." The young nursemaid, Sarah, came into the room at a run and stood panting for a few moments.

Robin laughed.

"She takes after her mother then. She was running before she could walk."

Marian, feeling somewhat affronted, was about to say something when she remembered that she and Robin had grown up together. Robin had indeed known her since before she could walk. It all seemed so long ago, and it had been so easily forgotten. She had spent her entire childhood in the company of this man who now seemed like a stranger. Their entire lives had been planned out before them, but those plans had changed dramatically in the last few years.

Sarah, her breath regained, curtsied politely to Robin.

"Excuse me sir." She paused, looking the newcomer up and down in the same critical way as her young charge. Her eyes darted to Marian for explanation.

"This is Robin, Lord of Locksley," she sighed, realising that Sarah was not among the original retinue from Locksley Manor and would have no idea who he was. "He has returned from the crusades and wishes to occupy his house again."

"Oh." Sarah smiled nervously and backed up. "I wondered what George was doing. I'd best get Rose ready."

Marian watched wistfully as nurse and child left the room and Robin turned back to continue their conversation.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked , and although the concern in his voice was genuine, Marian could tell that it was aimed primarily at her alone, and not the other members of her family.

"There's plenty of room in Nottingham Castle," she reassured.

"With the Sheriff."

Marian grimaced involuntarily at the mention of the man. She hadn't meant for Robin to notice but she caught the smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Perhaps not the most comfortable arrangement, hm?" he suggested.

"I can deal with the Sheriff," she said. "I coped for two years before my marriage."

Robin opened his mouth to speak again but before he could, Guy had re-entered the house from setting George and the horses straight.

"Marian, we have to leave now. George and Thornton are loading the carriage."

There was a sense of urgency behind the words. He evidently wanted Marian to spend as little time as possible with Robin.

"I suppose this is goodbye," she said, rising. "I daresay I shall see you tomorrow at the Council."

"Take care," said Robin. His eyes met Guy's and something passed between them. Marian couldn't tell what it was, perhaps mutual distrust. She let Guy hand her into the carriage and thought about how much their lives had changed since she and Robin had last seen each other. Marian had never thought that she had changed all that much, but seeing Robin again had made her feel like a different person, a stranger in her skin. Presently Sarah and Rose got into the carriage and the solemn procession set off. Marian distracted herself from her disturbing thoughts by consoling a bewildered Rose with tales of the great adventure that they were going on, managing to spin the story out until they reached the castle, rattling by the guards who stood back to let them into the courtyard.

Marian stepped lightly out of the carriage as Guy jumped off his horse beside them and leaned down to murmur in her ear.

"Get inside quick."

But it was too late. The Sheriff was already coming towards them and there was to be no easy escape.

"Ah, Gisborne. Going somewhere?" He strolled up to the carriage and looked at the vast array of packages within it.

"Robin of Locksley has returned from the Holy Land," said Guy evenly.

"Ah. I see." The shorter man looked up at his deputy with amusement. "And now you have nowhere to stay, so you've come here."

"Yes my Lord."

"With wifey in tow, I see." He looked Marian up and down and peered into the carriage where Sarah still sat with Rose. "I presume the sproglet's here as well."

Marian took a sharp intake of breath but Guy's hold on her shoulder tightened imperceptibly and she refrained from speaking. The Sheriff looked back at his lieutenant and smiled viciously, like a cat closing in on a mouse and baiting it before the kill.

"This is a castle, Gisborne, not a refuge for the homeless. But seeing as though I can't really have you littering the streets of the town you may as well have a bed for the night." He looked again at Rose, who was regarding him with as much intense scrutiny as he did her. "We may have to rethink the situation before it becomes too permanent though. I'm not having my home turned into a crèche. Oh, stop standing around out here like muppets. If you're going to stay you may as well unpack and stop causing an obstruction. Gisborne, if you'd like to come with me…"

He didn't give Guy a choice, pushing him bodily towards the castle doors. Marian sighed. However long they resided in the castle, she felt that the end couldn't come quickly enough, and they had hardly begun.

XXX

"Milady… I know it's not my place to say…"

"What is it, Sarah?" Marian and the nurse were sitting on the edge of Rose's bed, watching her sleep. It had taken a long time to get her to settle in a new place, and Marian and Sarah had stayed with her all evening until they were sure that she wouldn't wake again. Marian stifled a yawn. It had been a tiring day, the shock of Robin's return not helping, and it was getting late. She hadn't seen Guy since the Sheriff had manhandled him into the castle, but she had heard the argument from within the walls of his rooms clearly enough.

"Lord Locksley. Did you know him from before the war?" Sarah's eyes were wide and innocent.

"Yes. We've known each other all our lives. We were betrothed at one point."

Sarah nodded, her servant's professionalism taking over, already having nosed more than she felt appropriate. She began folding blankets, even though they had already been impeccably folded at least twice at her hand. Finally her curiosity got the better of her once more.

"Milady, what are you and the Master going to do now? I mean, are we going to stay in the castle for good? I'm only thinking of Rose," she added hastily. "It's a big place, this, and you know what she's like with running off."

Marian sighed, wishing she could answer Sarah's question for herself.

"I don't know," she said, reluctantly. "I honestly don't know." They sat together in silence for a while.

"Are you… are you alright milady?"

Marian ignored the question momentarily, letting another yawn escape and pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall as a result of her exhaustion and emotional day.

"I think you should go to bed," said Sarah authoritatively. She glanced back at Rose, who was finally sleeping silently, as exhausted as her mother by the day's events. "This one will be fine now I think."

"I'm sure she will." Marian stood and made to leave the room, turning back before she left and kissing her daughter's forehead. She lingered, leaning over the bed for a moment, her mind elsewhere. She was thinking of Robin's reaction to Rose's arrival, the way he had started, seeming genuinely shocked at the idea that Marian should have continued to live quite so fully in his absence. She thanked Sarah without thinking of what she was saying and left the room, padding quietly along the corridor to her own room. She entered as quietly as she could, cursing the groan of the heavy wooden door. In the darkness she could just make out the bed, and a lump in the covers showing it was already occupied. She undressed silently and slipped into bed next to her husband, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face between his shoulder blades.

"Is she settled now?"

His voice was ever so slightly slurred, and as he twisted sleepily in her grasp to face her, Marian caught the overpowering smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Yes." She went to kiss him but he pulled away. "What's brought this on?"

"What do you think?" Guy's eyes were distant, his mind evidently elsewhere.

"Robin," Marian concluded for him. "He's back and you're… "

She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Nothing," said Guy, melancholy. "I'm back to having nothing."

"You have me," said Marian, the defiance in her voice taking her by surprise and making her husband smile wanly. "You've got me and Rosie. That must account for something."

"Yes. That is something." He closed his eyes, muttering something incoherent that Marian put down to the drink. Meetings with the Sheriff were never particularly helpful when it came to Guy's insecurities, and whilst he didn't resort to the bottle often, when he did Marian could guarantee that something spectacular had gone on between them. Anger rose in her throat, and she wished fervently that she could do something to undermine the tyrannical rule that Vaizey held over Nottingham, and over Guy. She snuggled against him, letting the day's events finally take their toll.

"Marian," came Guy's voice in the darkness, barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"You will stay here with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

He said no more, but the way he shifted next to her told Marian that perhaps he wasn't quite convinced.

* * *

_Well, what can I say?It's the Council next, and suffice to say, it ain't going to be pretty. Here's a little taster. Consider it a trailer for the next episode, if you will. _

"Is this man bothering you, Marian?"

The hard voice behind her dragged Marian from her reverie. Guy was standing there seemingly nonchalant, but one hand rested on his sword, and the anger in his gaze was almost tangible.

_To be continued!_


	4. Three

_This chapter is very long. I began writing it with the conversation at the end and before I knew it I had already written 500 words. _

_Can I please also say that I find (and have always found) Robin to be the hardest of all the characters to write, so his character may not be consistent. I apologise. In my defence, I got the impression he was a lot freer as a character when he was a noble. Flirtier, a bit cheekier, you know. _

* * *

_Continuation_

_Chapter Three_

The Council of Nobles was perhaps the most boring thing that Robin had ever had to experience in his life, but this was not the reason why he was not looking forward to it. The greetings from the other lords who had missed him in his absence were warm enough, but he was dreading meeting the new Sheriff. Suddenly the doors into the hall above him slammed shut and Robin was soon presented with the first glimpse of Edward's successor.

"Well," said Vaizey, hurrying down the stairs and throwing himself into his chair. "As you know there are many things that we need to discuss, but I feel that the tax situation and the closure of the iron ore mine in Treeton are mere trivialities compared with the event of enormous magnitude that is going to be taking place this evening." Robin picked up on the sarcasm in the Sheriff's voice, and he knew it was directed at him. "You've probably all seen that Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon has returned after many years absence in the Holy Land and I'm sure we're all very pleased to see him alive and comparatively well." Here he paused and looked Robin up and down. "So, we needn't spend much time on the introductions… Except I don't believe you've been formally introduced to my Master at Arms. Gisborne!"

The leather clad man sidled warily into the room and down the steps.

"Robin of Locksley, Guy of Gisborne, blah blah blah."

"We've met," said Gisborne shortly. The other nobles exchanged looks and a murmur passed around the room. There was no love lost between the two men, that was clear to see, and it was only now that the gathered lords were remembering distant events of six years ago. _Wasn't Locksley betrothed to Lady Gisborne? _

"Quiet!" shouted the Sherriff. "Let's leave the 'welcome homes' and 'we missed yous' for the party later. Which brings me neatly onto my very important news. It probably won't have reached you, but there is to be a banquet here in the castle tonight in honour of our intrepid adventurer's return." The tone of voice in which he said it betrayed to Robin that such an occasion was not something that he would ordinarily approve of, and he was only honouring the custom of welcoming an absent lord back into the shire out of tradition. "Well, seeing as though you all need to go and preen your beards ready for this evening I declare this meeting adjourned. You can go and… do whatever it is that you people do all day."

The gathered lords rose to leave and Robin was about to go with them when the Sheriff called him back.

"Wait, Locksley. There's a small matter I wish to inform you of."

"What's that?" asked Robin, sensing that it would not be pleasant.

"Two of your villagers were caught poaching yesterday," said the Sheriff, as casualy as if he was stating the weather. "They are to hang tomorrow. I thought you ought to know."

"To hang?" asked Robin incredulously. "Poaching is not that serious an offence, surely?"

"Well, you see, in your absence, and in the absence of the king, Prince John has taken over the administration of the country, and he believes that poaching is a very serious offence. The penalty is death. There's no use gawping like a fish, Locksley. There's nothing you or I can do about it." He went to leave the room. "I expect to see you tonight," he added over his shoulder. "After all, this celebration is in your honour. And Locksley…"

"Yes?"

"You will be at the hanging tomorrow."

Robin sighed, and then a thought struck him.

"Wait!" The Sheriff turned and raised an eyebrow. "Who are the prisoners?"

"Just some peasants." The Sheriff waved his hand vaguely. "Scarlet and A Dale. You can see them if you like. Guard! Escort this man to the dungeons. No, don't put him in a cell…"

XXX

The party was in full swing and had been for some time now. Marian could hear the music and revelry from the great hall even in her and Guy's room at the other end of the castle. She was standing before the glass, smoothing down her gown. It was red velvet, bought in a fit of impulse that afternoon for this very occasion. Guy had been with the Sheriff all day and his first glimpse of her would be when she deigned to make her entrance at the celebration. Marian sighed. She could think of many things that she would rather be doing than trying to make polite and sociable small talk with inebriated nobles, but she felt it was her duty to attend, if only to make the experience a little more bearable for her husband. There was another reason why she wanted to avoid the party too, one that she was trying not to think of. Robin would be there. Of course he would be there, the thing was in his honour, but she really didn't want to see him again. Not so soon. The awkwardness of their last conversation was still fresh in her mind and she did not want to have to speak to him again until she had thought of something worthwhile to say. Unfortunately, a day in the castle had not given her any ideas. Still. She would deal with Robin if and when the time arose. For now, she could content herself with looking her best for her husband.

It was no use. She couldn't put it off any longer. She was going to have to join the party, whether she wanted to or not. Marian left the room with a sense of purpose, walking quickly and with eyes focussed on her goal – the stairs – blinkered to the sight of already drunken lords pressing less than willing kitchen girls up against the walls in the hope of stealing some pleasure that night. Marian shuddered to think how many of them would get their way. At least she knew she would not be in the same position. She was not only a noblewoman but wife to Vaizey's right hand man, and to trifle with her would not be wise by any manner or means. Finally she reached the balcony, and she paused to scan the gathered guests for Guy's familiar, black-clad form. She couldn't see him, and she was so intent on finding him that she didn't notice the presence next to her until it spoke.

"Lady Gisborne. You're looking very lovely tonight."

Startled, Marian turned to see Robin beside her. He was leaning casually on the balcony rail, surveying the party below just as she did.

"Thank you," she said courteously, but she felt an uncomfortable prickle at the back of her neck. The way he was looking at her… it wasn't possessive, as such, but it wasn't the way that a young noble should look at a wed woman. She wanted to tell him that simply because they had once been betrothed didn't mean that he could still exercise such rights over her now.

"I mean it Marian. You're just as beautiful as when I left. More so."

Marian shook her head and moved her hand across her face, a seemingly innocent gesture had it not been for the way the candles glinted off the stones in her wedding ring.

"Don't you think that kind of talk is a little inappropriate considering the circumstances?"

"I don't see why. A man can compliment a woman without causing harm, surely?"

"Compliment, yes, but there is a fine line between what is an innocent compliment and what is meant as a charm."

"Well…" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Robin, your charms will not work on me, and I don't see why you think they would. If there is one thing that Guy prizes above everything else it is loyalty, and I am a loyal wife."

"Loyalty is not necessarily love," muttered Robin, so low that it was obviously not meant for her to hear, but her ears caught it nonetheless. She chose to ignore it, wondering where Guy could have got to.

"Is this man bothering you, Marian?"

The hard voice from behind her dragged Marian from her reverie. Guy was standing there seemingly nonchalant, but one hand rested on his sword, and the anger in his gaze was almost tangible. Marian looked from one man to the other, wanting to get out of Robin's presence but at the same time wanting to avoid bloodshed.

"I was just telling your lady how wonderful she was looking," said Robin, trying to make light of the situation.

"I see," said Guy, through gritted teeth. _And what gives you, a virtual stranger, that right?_ Marian could see him adding the words mentally, and her prayers for a release from the situation were answered when the musicians began a slow, lilting tune.

"Dance with me Guy," she said suddenly, taking his arm and making to pull him down the stairs to the dancefloor. "I haven't seen you all day, let's not waste time up here, shall we?"

Guy bowed his head in consent and let her lead him away, taking her hand in his and pulling her close into him as they began to twirl lazily around the room, avoiding the other couples.

"If he annoys you…" Guy began, but Marian moved her hand from his back to place a finger to his lips.

"I can handle Robin," she said. "I can handle myself."

"I've no doubt of that."

"So just let me enjoy this moment, eh?" She rested her head against his chest and reflected.

_It had been an occasion like this when she had first seen him. Well, she'd _seen_ him before, obviously, he went everywhere the Sheriff did, following him around like a little lapdog. But this was the first time that she had seen him properly. She was at the castle with her father, celebrating the king's birthday and he had caught her attention, although she didn't know why. She had barely been able to recognise him in the shadows in which he lurked, but once he had her eye, she couldn't stop looking over at him. He was looking at her too, she could tell from the way he averted his glance every time she caught his eye. Presently she looked up to find him gone. She didn't know why she felt so disappointed. He was not a nice man, she knew what he did to the villagers who could not pay their taxes. He was as cold and heartless as the Sheriff. And yet… _

"_Lady Marian?" _

_She turned to see him standing behind her, larger than life, and his height startled her slightly. _

"_May I say how lovely you look tonight?" _

_She smiled, not only at the compliment but also at his manner in giving it. He was like a village boy, embarking on courtship for the first time although he must have been in his late twenties at least. _

"_You may."_

_A smile fought at the corner of his mouth._

"_And may I perhaps have the honour of this dance?"_

_She looked into his eyes and found them, to her intense surprise, to be soft, almost pleading. He was out of his comfort zone here, most definitely, and to tell the truth so was she. It was eight months since Robin left, six since her father had retired and her new life was still raw. The idea of another, a different man in it was unsure in her mind. But, if he could push himself, so could she._

"_Certainly."_

Marian fell sharply out of her daydream as Guy twirled her round and she went to reach his hand again to find it gone. She looked up and saw the Sheriff standing behind him. From their stance and the way Guy's jaw was set like iron, she knew that the hand she had reached for was being twisted up behind his back.

"Mind if I cut in?" the Sheriff asked, with mock pleasantness. He gave a sharp jerk and Guy grunted in pain, releasing Marian's other hand. "I'm just borrowing your husband for a while. He won't be long."

Not long, in the Sheriff's book, was at least an hour. Marian knew this from experience. She moved off the dancefloor, feeling like a gooseberry standing still and alone in the midst of the twirling skirts. Weaving through the crowds with an ease she did not truly feel, she exchanged small talk with the other court ladies for a while until the misdemeanours of the Earl of Durham could bear no more scrutiny and she sank into a chair in the shadows, away from the frivolity, hoping that she would be able to snatch a few moments to herself before Guy returned.

"You do not like these occasions."

She looked round to find Robin at her side once more.

"They are not my favourite pasttime, I will admit that much."

"You laugh at the drunkards' jokes and you giggle with the ladies but I can see the utter despair in your eyes."

"It is not despair, merely disdain."

"Your husband is a fool to bring you to these things then leave you alone here."

"My husband is none of your concern," she snapped, her patience already worn thin from the evening. "And I had no choice to attend seeing as though the castle is now my home. I am expected here. Besides." Her voice softened. "Guy has no choice. He is not a free lord. Vaizey is his master and he must obey."

She had long since resigned herself to that fact, deep inside, although she would never admit it. It was the thing that they sparred about most often in their marriage.

"You do look lovely tonight," said Robin, suddenly changing tack. Marian sighed, too tired to skirt the issue and play his game, the game she knew he was playing.

"What do you want, Robin? You only ever turn on your charm when you want something. It was always the way, even when we were small. 'Marian, you look pretty today, will you help me sneak into Knighton stables?' What is it this time?"

"Well…" Robin smirked, but Marian didn't grace it with a reaction. "Since you ask."

_Typical_, she thought.

"There are two prisoners from Locksley in the dungeons to hang tomorrow. I was wondering if you would use your own charm, which my pales into insignificance next to, of course, to _persuade_ your lord to… come to an arrangement concerning their fate?"

Marian shot him a look of pure poison, and it seemed to hit the mark.

"How dare you suggest such a thing?" she spat. "You've been back here two minutes and you're trying to get me to seduce my husband to do your dirty work for you? If you believe that is how things work, you can dress in silk shifts and lie on your back for him yourself."

"Marian…" he began as she rose.

"I'm going to tuck Rose in," she said, moving away. "It is long past her bedtime."

As she walked along the corridor towards Rose's room, Marian sagged slightly, letting her shoulders droop and her body and mind relax. For now she was free from Robin's presence and she could let her guard down, but not, she reflected, for long. She could hear a voice in Rose's room. It was lower than Sarah's and undeniably male. Marian stiffened, a hand reaching up for the small crescent-shaped dagger tucked into her hair. She pushed open the door, bracing herself for the worst and relaxing visibly when she saw who was there. Sarah was folding blankets in the corner, as was her way, and Guy was sitting on the bed, Rose in his arms, murmuring softly to her, one of the many fairy tales that Marian had made up and rehearsed on a nightly basis for the past eighteen months. She watched them unnoticed for a while, wondering how come she had not recognised her husband's voice. Perhaps it was because she was already on edge, and she'd had too many different men in her ears throughout the evening. She waited until he had finished speaking before going over and sitting on the bed beside him, laughing.

"I wonder what the Sheriff would say if he could see you now, telling your daughter a bedtime story." Rose yawned with impeccable timing to emphasise her point.

"He would probably hang me in the dungeons from my ankles," said Guy resignedly. "Did I miss anything whilst I was having my ears melted?"

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you," said Marian, momentarily ignoring the question and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but what other choice is there? Everything I have I owe to Vaizey. Except you," he added before she could protest. "No one could ever buy or sell your affections."

Marian gave a coquettish smile as Guy rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. I can never recall being particularly angelic."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "You didn't leave me to play war in the Holy Land, for a start…" Marian tailed off, thinking of her earlier recollections. "You don't use my feminine wiles to your own advantage."

"What?" Guy's head jerked up suddenly and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"After the Sheriff dragged you away, Robin turned up again. He wanted me to charm a couple of villagers out of the dungeons for him."

"What did you say?" He had asked the question as lightly as possible, but she could still detect the possessive note of jealousy in his voice. Marian tried to imagine how it must feel, to take the place of a man you had never met only to have him suddenly walk back into being and act as if nothing had happened.

"I said no, of course! What did you think I would say? Honestly." Marian shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if Robin ever saw my face or if he simply looked at my chest and inspiration struck."

Guy laughed in spite of himself.

"I must admit, that has happened to me before."

Before the kiss that they were leaning into could occur, an embarrassed cough from behind them reminded them that Sarah was still in the room.

"I'll, erm, I'll be going, then," she said, leaving the blankets in a heap and exiting the room as quickly as possible.

Marian laughed, and Rose gave another exquisitely timed yawn as she drifted off to sleep. She gently took her from Guy's cradled arms and tucked her into bed, arranging the covers so that she would not be able to wriggle around too much and suffocate herself in her oversized surroundings. Soon Sarah would return to keep an eye on her. Marian sighed. The arrangement was not the most convenient, but they had not been able to bring Rose's crib with them in their haste to move out, and whilst Guy had promised that he would either commission a new one or retrieve the one at Locksley, since taking up a somewhat permanent residence at the castle the Sheriff had not let him out of his sight.

"I'll send for Thornton and the joiner to dismantle her crib and reassemble it here tomorrow," said Guy, as if he could read her thoughts. She couldn't put it past him; he always seemed to know what she was thinking and could usually correctly identify whatever had made her out of sorts. He had always been harder to decipher, his upbringing instilling in him a carefully honed ability to guard his emotions, but in the many months of their courtship she had learned the almost imperceptible signals he gave out, and was giving out in that particular moment. She smiled knowingly.

"Did I get the chance to tell you that you look radiant tonight?" he asked. "That gown is exquisite."

"Don't say it. I already know."

"Don't say what? And what do you already know?"

"That it would look far better on the floor."

"I'm glad you agree with me." He stood and held out an arm, which Marian latched onto. "Shall we, my lady?"

"I don't know. Surely the Sheriff will miss our presence at the party." She looked up at him, her eyes innocent.

"The Sheriff is probably in his quarters snoring loudly enough to wake the dead, if the rate at which he was draining wine whilst I was with him is anything to go by."

"In that case," Marian purred as Sarah re-entered the room, her flushed face now slightly calmer, "what are we waiting for?"

* * *

_To be continued. But not into their bedroom you scoundrels! We are going to fast forward to the next morning, and both Marian and Robin face difficult choices. _


	5. Four

_Disclaimer: Robin's 'Will you tolerate this?' speech is from S1Ep1. It is not a word for word transcription, but either way I do not lay claim to it. _

_I apologise for the long wait, my laptop is very sick and temperamental at the moment. Thanks for waiting. _

* * *

_Continuation_

_Chapter Four_

The day had dawned cold and bleak, just right for an execution, thought Robin dryly as he prepared to mount his horse for the journey to Nottingham. Much was ready to go, watching him going through the old processes of checking all the tack. They both knew he was stalling for time, trying to think of a way out of doing what he had to do. He had spoken to Dan Scarlet earlier in the morning, assured him that he would not let any harm come to his only son. Having heard the tragedies that had befallen the carpenter's family in his absence, Dan's missing left hand a grim reminder of those terrible years, he could not let anything else happen to them. It was unjust. On the other hand, thought Robin as he mounted his steed, unable to put off the inevitable any longer, he honestly had no clue how he was going to get around this one.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Master," said Much brightly, but his voice was hollow, and Robin could tell that his heart wasn't in it.

"I wish you were right Much." He kicked his heels in and they began their journey. The villagers who had remained in Locksley gave him looks of disgust as he passed; he had been back less than a day and he was already going to oversee an execution of two of his own. He didn't want to see the faces of those who had gone to Nottingham to offer their support to Dan. What could he do? There had to be something, but it would not be easy to get them out of dungeons unnoticed, and where would they go once he had sprung them. Robin's problem at this point wasn't that he had no ideas; he now had too many, each as impossible and ludicrous as the last. By the time that they arrived at Nottingham he had worked out a plan, but it would take some personal sacrifice on his part. But wasn't he prepared for that? He had always put the needs of the villagers before his own, and this event was to be no different.

They tethered their horses and made towards the castle, but at the last moment Robin pulled Much back into the shadows behind the stable.

"Much, you said that you would always stay with me," he said, and then sighed. This was perhaps one of the most painful things he had ever had to do.

"Of course," said Much proudly. "You can always count on me to be by your side in whatever you do."

"I appreciate that Much, don't think that I'm not grateful for your friendship, but what I am about to do… I will understand if you no longer feel you can stay with me. You are a free man Much. I am releasing you from your vassalage."

"What are you going to do?" Much sounded worried. "What is so awful that you don't want me to be a part of it? We have seen some terrible things in the Holy Land, Master, surely this can't be any worse?"

"This will change our lives forever Much. It will mean saying goodbye to Locksley. We would effectively be outlawing ourselves."

Much sighed and looked around him, although his eyes were unseeing. He was thinking. Robin wouldn't deny that Much enjoyed the comforts of home – indeed, it had been all he'd talked about on the journey across from the Holy Land. But, at the same time, what did Much have without Robin? He had no land and little money of his own, he would have to remain in service at Locksley, under Gisborne, who would no doubt take it over again after today. It wasn't much of a choice, Robin would admit that, but he felt duty bound to offer him the choice anyway. Whilst Much was still thinking, he caught a glimpse of Dan Scarlet out of the corner of his eye, standing melancholy by the scaffold, young Luke with him.

"Dan!" he hissed. The old man turned and Robin beckoned him into their shadowy corner.

"You have family in Scarborough, don't you? A sister?"

Dan nodded glumly.

"Would you be prepared to drop everything at a moment's notice and go to Scarborough? Would it be possible?"

"Yes, I suppose it is possible. There's not much left for me here anyway. Not after today."

"Well, I've had an idea," said Robin. "I can save Will, but it is going to be dangerous, and when I say run, you'll have to run, and not come back to Locksley."

"What are you going to do?" Dan sounded worried, but Robin couldn't mistake the note of hope in his voice.

"Well, I'm not fully sure of the details yet, but I'm fairly certain that it'll work."

Dan sighed.

"Thank you for trying, Robin. And if it doesn't work, I won't hold it against you. It's not your fault. You did all you could."

"Thank you."

At that moment the drums began, and the Sheriff strolled out onto the castle steps, Gisborne at his heels.

"As you all know," Vaizey began, "we are gathered here today to watch the execution of a couple of poachers, but that isn't today's main attraction. We have a guest of honour with us today! Where is Robin of Locksley? Would he please step forward?"

Reluctantly Robin moved out of the shadows and up the castle steps, leaving Much and Dan where they were.

"The lord of Locksley here has just returned from a long spell abroad fighting in King Richard's crusade, a most noble cause." The sarcasm was biting, but Robin couldn't tell whether or not it was lost on the gathered crowd. "And, seeing as though our two condemned prisoners came from his village, I thought it would be fitting to have him read their sentence."

He handed Robin a sheet of parchment and stood back as the drums began again and Will Scarlet and Allan A Dale were led up to the scaffold. Robin didn't recognise what he was reading; his mouth was moving and saying the words on the page but his mind was elsewhere. He would have to wait until the last minute. His eyes flickered from the prisoners standing on blocks on the scaffold, hoods in place, over to the guards beside him.

He reached the end of the proclamation and the Sheriff gave the nod to the executioner. The blocks were kicked and the two men fell, bodies jerking. The next few moments were a blur, not even Robin could say what happened. He ran over to the nearest guard, smacking him round the head and pulling the bow and quiver from his hands.

"Will you tolerate this?" he cried to the people as he stripped the fletches off two arrows and notched them carefully. "These men have done nothing that warrants more than a spell in the stocks. Will you tolerate this? Because I for one will not."

He aimed the bow and took a moment to breathe. He had not been named the best shot in the King's Guard for nothing, but there was always the threat that his skills had gone rusty in the long spell when he was not training every day.

He fired and closed his eyes, but a split second later he heard the thud of two bodies hitting the wood. Whilst Dan and Luke ran forward to untie them, the Sheriff was bawling orders to the guards on the steps. Robin soon found himself engaged in full on hand to hand combat, hopelessly outnumbered until he heard a battle cry and saw Much careering into the fight.

"You don't have to do this!" he panted as they saw off the next wave of attackers.

"I will always stay by your side," said Much. "Even if it does mean getting outlawed as a matter of course."

"Thanks, but right now I need you to help Dan and the others get out!"

"Oh, right."

Much disappeared again and Robin could see him shepherding the Scarlet family and Allan A Dale out of the courtyard and onto horses from the stables. They were going to be safe.

"Master!"

Much had turned back and was looking at him in horror, and Robin whirled round just a second too late. The advancing guard knocked the bow from his hands and drew his sword. Robin was powerless to stop the inevitable, but then, suddenly, the guard was flat on his back.

"Come on Master" yelled Much from behind him. "We have to get out!"

Robin peered at the guard's face. In the eyehole of his helmet was a woman's hairpin. He looked up at the castle. Marian was staring down at him from a window, her face stern. She raised an eyebrow sharply, and the simple gesture conveyed a clear message.

_Don't expect me to save your bacon again._

She turned her back to him and he saw half of her elaborate hairstyle falling down, the pin holding the other half identical to the one that had killed his assailant.

"Robin, come ON!" yelled Much. Robin didn't wait this time, pushing through the cheering crowd to the gate and mounting the horse that Much held for him before the guards could catch up. They were safe. He risked a final glance back towards the castle, but Marian had gone from her window.

XXX

Marian looked out of the window of the main bedroom of Locksley Manor, her hands resting lightly on the sill and her hair blowing in the evening breeze. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short space of time, and that she was back here in Locksley once more, almost as if she had never left. Giving a small shiver against the falling temperature she wondered where Robin was. He must have made it to safety in the forest, but had he found shelter or had he fallen victim to the other outlaws who lived within? Marian sighed. In all honesty she didn't know why she was worried about him, he had come though six years worth of Holy War with hardly a scratch on him, a few nights in the forest before he facilitated his escape from the county – and if Robin knew what was good for him he would leave the county – would be plain sailing by comparison. But still. She hadn't saved him only for him to fall victim to something else. Coming to think of it, why had she saved him in the first place? She couldn't just stand there and see him die for no reason, she told herself. It was nothing to do with her personal feelings. She would have done the same to any man. But, the little voice in the back of her mind seemed to be saying, would any man other than Robin, with the fierce principles of right and wrong that she had known since childhood, have stood up to the Sheriff in such a way? The corners of Marian's mouth twisted into a grimace. She highly doubted it.

"I thought you had your hair up this morning."

Guy's voice made Marian jump. Despite looking out over the yard she had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice him come into the house from the horses and she hadn't heard him enter the room behind her. She turned to see him standing in the doorway, his arms folded, stance almost but not quite accusatory. Did he know what she had done to save Robin? Had he seen her throw the pin? Had he seen the looks that had passed between them afterwards? Surely he couldn't have done, he had been too busy arranging their return to Locksley from the moment that Robin had taken up the bow.

"Yes," she said. "I did." She offered no further information, waiting to hear his next words for fear of giving herself away.

"Did you lose a pin?" he asked. She nodded, grateful that he had supplied her with a ready-made excuse.

"This one, by any chance?"

His arms unfolded from round his body and he opened one gloved hand to reveal the guilty hairpin, the pink stones twinkling at her mockingly from their bed of black leather. There was no use in denying it, since it came as one of a pair and the other was safely in her jewel box.

"Yes," she said, her voice measured, trying to keep the guilt out of it. "Where did you find it?"

"It was in the eye of a dead Nottingham guard. It had gone straight through into his brain. Don't worry, I have cleaned it," he added on seeing her draw back in an involuntary gesture of disgust. He set it down on her dressing table and looked her in the eye. His face was perfectly passive, and for once Marian wished that she could read his thoughts as easily as if they were words on paper.

"Do you have any clue as to how it got there?" he asked.

"No. I missed it before then." The lies came worryingly easily. "Someone must have picked it up in the square and thrown it."

For a split second Guy's eyebrows shot to his hairline before he nodded in agreement with her. He wouldn't really suspect her, would he? She was his wife, he trusted her

He left the room then without another word, and Marian was thankful for his absence. She couldn't stand being under his scrutinous eyes any longer. Yes, he trusted her, and although this was not the first time that she had deceived him for the greater good, it was the first time that she had brazenly lied to his face about it. What had she said to Robin the night before?

_I am a loyal wife_.

Marian's stomach turned. What if it came out that she had thrown it herself? Not only would she have aided the escape of fugitives, she would have lied to him, and he would know she had lied. Her eyes darted to the forest on the horizon once more, and she prayed that Robin had understood her wordless message in those brief moments before he had left. She was not going to make a habit of this. This was a one off because she believed in his cause.

Guy was the only thing that stood between her and the Sheriff, and he stayed there in the firing line for her, taking Vaizey's ritual abuse, constantly being put down for having 'gone soft' through marriage because he was willing to do anything for the woman he loved.

If he found out that she had lied to him…

And if he found out what else she did without him knowing…

Would he still be so willing?

* * *

_I honestly do not know how Marian was not caught for the whole 'hairpin throwing' incident in the show…_

_Anyway, as I said at the beginning of this chapter, my laptop is dying on me at the mo and I can't update regularly, but I will do it eventually! _


	6. Five

_I'M SORRY! I apologise profusely for the ludicrously long wait, but what with dodgy computers, dodgy internet and then writer's block to top it all off, it has been a horribly long time since I last updated. But here we are again! I hope you enjoy, and I am back in the groove so it should be less than a month before the next update. It may even be less than a week!

* * *

_

_Continuation_

_Chapter Five_

Robin finally came to a stop in a clearing in the centre of Sherwood Forest, bending almost double as he tried to get his breath back. The crashing of undergrowth and panting next to him told him that Much and Allan were still with him.

"No one injured?" he managed to say between gasps for breath. They had abandoned the horses at the edge of the forest and continued on foot, but it had taken a long time to shake off the few persistent guards who had followed them.

"No," said Much, flopping onto the ground. "I wonder if the Scarlets got away safely."

"They did," said Allan. "The guards came after us instead of them. Typical Nottingham guards. They've only got enough brains to follow one group of people at a time. They're like sheep, seriously."

Robin drew himself up to his full height again.

"We'd better get moving," he said, ignoring the look of incredulity that an exhausted Much gave him. "We can't stay here all night. It's too exposed. We'll need to find somewhere more sheltered to…"

Robin paused. Something had caught his eye moving in the trees that surrounded them.

"Everybody stay quiet," he hissed, and he looked around, peering through the dense trees.

"Master?" Much began, half-getting off the ground before a well-placed kick from Allan sent him into silence again. Robin had just made towards the nearest patch of trees when he was forced back by a giant crashing into view, wielding a thick wooden staff and wearing an expression close to pure thunder.

"This is our forest," he growled.

"I think, strictly speaking, this is the King's forest, actually," said Robin, continuing to back up towards the others.

"Yeah, but the King isn't here, is he?" Another stranger came into view behind the bear-like man, smaller but still stockily built and brandishing a heavy club. "So we're taking care of it for him."

"How noble," said Robin. "But we're just passing through, so if you let us go, we'll be on our way." He tried to go past the tall man, Much and Allan following suit, but he was stopped by the staff prodding him in his chest.

"This is our forest," the tall man growled again. "If you want to pass you pay the toll."

Robin laughed.

"What toll? There wasn't any toll two days ago when we passed through here."

This was met with a grunt of indignation from the tall man, and the shorter one advanced, smacking his club against the palm of his hand menacingly.

"We were... busy, two days ago. But we're here now. You're a nobleman, you can afford it. Cough up."

"I'm not a nobleman," said Robin.

"Not a nobleman?" The shorter man did not seem convinced. "Then how come the short one calls you 'master' then?"

Much looked around as if he was expecting to see some sort of midget standing beside him before realising that this coarse stranger was talking about him.

"I am not short!" he began indignantly. "And my master..." Robin silenced him.

"I am not a nobleman anymore," he said. "Didn't you notice the myriad castle guards who chased us in here?"

The two bandits looked at him blankly. Robin rolled his eyes and began to explain.

"We've just outlawed ourselves," he said. "I saved two men from the gallows and signed my own death sentence in doing so. We're the same as you now. You can have my money," Robin continued, pulling out a small purse. "But that's all I have. The rest is under lock and key in Locksley Manor with Gisborne watching over it."

The taller man scoffed and turned away, but the stocky one moved closer.

"John is a man of very few words," he said, eyeing Robin's purse with suspicion. "How can we trust you?" He took another step closer and sniffed Robin, who furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "You smell like a noble."

"That's because up until this morning I was a noble!" Robin was exasperated. "Look, we don't want to bother you, we just want to find a safe place to shelter for the night before we move on..." He broke off, his ears having pricked up at a distant sound. He turned to John.

"Do you have any more men?"

"No," the shorter outlaw replied for him. "Why?"

"I can hear footsteps in the trees. Someone's coming."

"I can't..."

"Guards," growled John, moving away from his position at the edge of the clearing with some haste and breaking into a run towards the centre of the forest. The shorter man, Robin, Much and Allan all followed, disappearing into the thick undergrowth as a group of castle guards charged into the clearing, weapons drawn. Robin hung back in their hidden position, notching an arrow onto his bow.

"Master!" hissed Much. "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

"Much," his master replied through gritted teeth, a warning telling him that he needed to concentrate. He pulled back and fired several times in quick succession but there were too many guards for him to be able to take them all out with a bow. Sighing, he pulled out his sword and charged into the clearing again.

"Master..." This time Much sounded almost pained, but he too charged back into the clearing, weapons drawn, and ran headlong towards the enemy. Allan looked from the incredulous faces of John and his short friend to the battle that had just begun next to him, shrugged in his own inimitable way and pulled up a fallen tree branch to use as a weapon before going to aid the men who had saved his life that morning.

The small skirmish was going well; there were not many guards and they weren't helplessly outnumbered, but whilst Robin, Much and Allan had been on their feet all day, and running for the majority of that, the guards were well-rested and fresh from the castle. Soon enough, fatigue began to show on the part of the outlaws, and they started making mistakes. Robin lost his sword in a tussle and was backing up, looking for an alternative weapon, when he found himself backed against a tree and unable to go any further. Before the soldier advancing on him could strike, he suddenly went rigid and the sword dropped from his hand. He fell forward to reveal John standing behind him, stick clasped in both hands. He nodded to Robin.

"Thanks..." As John moved away to assist his friend, who had also joined the scuffle, Robin shook his head in disbelief. Before long, the fight was over, the castle guards either in a groaning heap on the ground or turning tale to run back to their headquarters. The outlaws dusted themselves down.

"Perhaps you'll let us go?" panted Robin. "Now that you've seen what we can do?"

"Seen what you can do?" John snorted. "You can lose your sword and need help." He was about to elaborate further, but his ally held up a hand to stop him and moved closer to Robin.

"You said your fortune was in Locksley Manor with Gisborne"

"Yes."

"And you were passing through the forest a few days ago. On the Portsmouth road, by any chance?"

"Yes, that is where we were coming from."

The stocky outlaw looked Robin up and down a few times and then went back to John, whispering in a voice that was still loud enough for the others to hear.

"It's Robin of Locksley," he said.

"Who?"

"Robin of Locksley! Pride of the King's personal guard, the one everyone's been talking about, remember?" He shook his head in disbelief at John's obvious lack of comprehension and turned to Robin and his comrades once more.

"It seems your reputation precedes you, Robin of Locksley. We don't get much news from the Holy Land in these parts but we know all about your heroics." He held out a hand which Robin took, a little perplexed. "Royston White. Originally from Knighton, before the Sheriff took over and taxes went through the roof. This is John Little."

Allan gave a snort of laughter as he took in John's huge frame. The other man growled menacingly and adjusted his hold on his stick, and Allan quickly turned the laugh into a coughing fit.

"Roy," he said incredulously. "You aren't seriously asking these idiots to _join _us?"

"Why not?" said Roy. "You're the one who's always going on about needing more men. 'How can we expect to run a successful operation with only two of us', that's what you keep saying."

"But these three?" John sounded almost pained by this point.

"This man is the best archer in the country!" exclaimed Roy. "And the other two..." He looked Much and Allan up and down. "Well, they'll get better with practice."

"If they don't get themselves killed first," John grunted. He moved away from the group, making towards the centre of the forest. Robin gave Roy a questioning look.

"I think that means yes," he said. "Sometimes it's hard to tell with John."

"It does not mean yes," said John's disembodied voice. He soon reappeared to join it. "We'll show them how it's done. Give them a test. And if they don't get themselves killed... We'll see."

Robin smiled, somewhat satisfied with the outcome of the day. They had allies in the forest if nothing else. Much, however, was not so sure. As they followed the two hardened outlaws through the trees, he jogged to keep pace with Robin and whispered in his ear.

"Master, this is madness. Are you really going to go along with these bloodthirsty..." He struggled for a word to describe John and Roy. "... outlaws?"

"We don't really have much choice in the matter," said Robin sideways. "Besides, we're outlaws ourselves."

"Yes, but we're..."

"Look, Much, if we move on we'll end up in a county we don't know, lost, alone and penniless. If we stay here, then we know where we are and there's a chance that we can continue doing the good work that we started today."

"What good work?" exclaimed Much.

"Freeing the oppressed masses from the Sheriff's rule!" said Robin, a little louder than he'd anticipated. John and Roy, leading the trail, turned back and gave him looks of utter incredulity. "If we can undermine the Sheriff then there's always a chance that we can get back to where we used to be," he added under his breath. "If the Sheriff is forced to leave the shire then he'll take Gisborne with him and we can go back to Locksley. Just... think of it that way. Locksley is still the final prize."

Much did not look in any way convinced.

"What do you think?" he asked Allan.

"To be honest mate, I don't mind what I do as long as I still have a head and neck intact. I wasn't exactly doing a lot with my life before hand so I say yeah; why not go along with these two."

"Hmmm." Much fell to the back of the line, and after a while Allan moved up to take his place.

"What you said to Much back there, about aiming to get back to Locksley... did you really mean that?"

Robin sighed. He thought of Locksley, of the warm fires and soft beds that he wouldn't be seeing again for a long time to come, and dejected visages of the villagers in the face of their hardships. If he could undermine the Sheriff then we could make life better for everyone, but would he really want to go back to Locksley. The Manor did not seem so warm and welcoming knowing that there would be no-one there to welcome him home. Marian would be gone.

"I don't know," he said eventually. "I just don't know."

_XXX_

"So that," said Roy, as John hauled the nobleman, trussed up like a joint of meat, facing the wrong way onto his horse and gave it a slap on the rump to send it galloping along to the castle, "is how you ambush a rich noble and take all his wealth."

"Right," said Robin, still a little unsure about the spectacle that he had just witnessed. After their brief skirmish in the forest, Roy and John had taken their newest recruits back to the makeshift camp they called home, and in a thoroughly foolhardy move, Much had established himself firmly as the camp cook. He had taken offence at the way that Roy was spit roasting rabbits and Roy had happily relinquished the task to Much, never to take up the mantle (or indeed the ladle) of 'cook' again. Much had spent the rest of the evening cursing his inability to keep quiet. The next morning they had set out at dawn to watch the roads, and after a few hours of Much complaining that if he didn't eat soon, then the rumbling of his stomach would scare away any potential breakfast, Roy had signalled for them to be quiet. The actual ambush had happened so quickly that Robin, Allan and Much had not really learned anything, according to Allan all you had to do was wave your arms around and look vaguely scary, something that he reckoned Much would have a bit of trouble with.

"Now it's your turn," said John. Roy had finished moving the sacks of gold into a hideaway in a hollow tree trunk and had pressed his ear to the ground. Someone was coming, riding along the road at a breakneck pace.

Allan nobly jumped into the path of the horse and waved his arms around for all he was worth, shouting some impressive threats and insults. The horse reared and its rider was thrown, but when Robin and Much went to grab him, they stopped short.

"Will?" asked Robin incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Much pulled their fellow outlaw to his feet and helped him to brush himself down.

"Do you know him?" asked Roy, coming out of his hiding place to find out why their ambush had taken such an unexpected turn.

"Yeah, he escaped from the castle with us," said Allan. "He's my best mate. Why are you here?" he asked Will. "Not that it's not good to see you, of course."

"I thought you might want a hand," said Will. "I felt a bit guilty leaving you after you saved my skin. But if I'm not wanted, then..."

He made to get back on the horse but Robin stopped him.

"No no, the more the merrier," he said. "We're going to need as much help as we can get if we're ever going to make halfway decent outlaws."

"Hang on," said Roy. "This is our team! You can't just go round recruiting anyone!"

"He's right though," said John. "This lot are going to need all the help they can get if they're going to survive in the forest." He held out a hand to Will. "Welcome to the team."

A rather bemused Will found himself being led into a clearing and introduced to the original outlaws, meanwhile being told the full story of everything that had happened since their ways parted outside Nottingham until their spectacular reunion.

"So what are you going to do with the money," he said to Roy and John. The two men looked at each other. It was obviously a question that they had never even thought about, let alone had to answer

"Well," said Roy. "We could... erm..."

"Why don't we give it back to where it came from?" suggested Robin.

"What, the nobleman!" exclaimed Roy. "That was the whole point of the ambush! You can't steal someone's money then turn round and give it straight back to them!"

"I meant to the villagers," said Robin. "That man was Lord Bonchurch. The money was probably taxes from the villagers. We should give it back. They're in dire need already."

"Oh no," said Roy, backing up. "That's the Nightwatchman's turf, not ours."

"The Nightwatchman?" asked Robin.

"He goes around at night, giving out food and medicine and things, money to help the villagers."

"But it still isn't enough," said Robin earnestly. "Look, the money in that sack could feed two families for an entire winter, possibly longer. We live in a forest, it isn't exactly any use to us."

Roy and John still looked unsure.

"Look," said Robin. "We all hate the Sheriff, correct?"

They nodded.

"By doing this, we undermine the Sheriff, and gain the support of the villagers against the Sheriff as well. Who knows, we may even force him to leave."

Roy appeared to think about this suggestion for a long time.

"But there's already..."

"If there's already a Nightwatchman," said Robin, "then why can't we be daywatchmen?"

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	7. Six

_AN: I had bit of a job getting into the mind of a child for the first part of this chapter; I went on the fact that kids have the most amazing imaginations and some horribly infallible logic at times. Catherine isn't anyone in particular, just a random person I made up. She was originally going to be Maggie, Kate's little sister, but due to the logistics of things I'd already mentioned, she couldn't, so she's just a randomner.

* * *

_

_Continuation_

_Chapter Six_

It was the middle of the night, a full moon hanging low in the sky and illuminating the village of Locksley almost as clearly as the sun could. Catherine crept out of bed, being careful to avoid treading on the creaky boards and waking her brothers, and climbed up to the window. Earlier in the day, when Robin and the outlaws had been dispensing food and silver, a thought had struck Catherine. Everyone knew who Robin was, everyone thanked him for the work he was doing, but no one knew who the Nightwatchman was. At that moment, Catherine had taken it upon herself to unmask the Nightwatchman so that he could receive a share of the gratitude that was dispensed so readily to his daytime accomplices (Catherine had always believed that the Nightwatchman was in charge and simply sent Robin and the outlaws to deliver things in the day because it just wouldn't make sense for someone who only came out at night to be seen in the day; it defeated the entire object). She sat in the window frame, keeping watch, and she was on the verge of falling back to sleep again when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. The Nightwatchman was standing at the end of the street, pausing in contemplation of the Manor. Perhaps he was going to rob it and kidnap Lady Gisborne... Catherine's imagination had thought of at least ten different scenarios of varying horror before she reminded herself firmly that the Nightwatchman was the good guy, and Gisborne was the bad guy, so if he stole Gisborne's money then it was no real loss and good guys didn't kidnap people because it wasn't nice. Unless, of course, they were kidnapping back someone who had been kidnapped in the first place, but Catherine was fairly sure that Lady Gisborne was there of her own free will – she'd been to the wedding after all. These thoughts didn't trouble her for long, however. The Nightwatchman broke off his close contemplation of the Manor and started to make his way down the street, darting from one house to the next, leaving small bags of coins, sometimes medicines, sometimes a leg of lamb. Catherine wondered what he would bring to their house. She knew that her mother had been worrying that they couldn't afford any of the meat that the butchers in Nottingham offered any more and before long they'd have to resort to scrounging the leftovers from the farmers on the outskirts of the villages. Catherine knew that leftover meat meant the nasty bits that came out of the middle of pigs, and she really didn't like the idea of eating the squishy bits from the inside. Hopefully the Nightwatchman would bring a chicken, or some salted pork. She watched and waited until he was beneath the window, and then leaned out to see what he was leaving on their doorstep. It was better than she'd hoped for – a basket of ham hocks. Just then she lost her balance on the sill and nearly fell out of the window, managing to grab hold of the frame just in time, but the Nightwatchman had heard her movement and looked up, straight at her. His face was covered as usual, but Catherine could just make out his eyes through the holes in the mask in the stark moonlight. They were bright blue, and might have been familiar, but Catherine couldn't place them without the rest of the face. He raised a finger to his lips and held her gaze for a few seconds before deftly disappearing into the shadows. Catherine waited for him to reappear, but he seemed to have vanished for good. With a sigh, she clambered off the windowsill and got back into bed. She hadn't succeeded in finding out the identity of the Nightwatchman, but at least she knew that she wasn't going to be eating piggy insides for a few weeks to come.

If Catherine had glanced out of the window again, she would have seen the Nightwatchman slink out of his hiding place, where he had been waiting for her to move before he could return home. She would have seen him run down the street and vault up the side of the Manor, swinging himself gracefully from beam to sill until he clambered in through an upstairs window. She may even have seen his miraculous transformation, as he removed his mask and scarf to change into a woman. Marian risked a glance back down the street to check that Catherine had not resumed her vigil before closing the shutters and padding through the house to check on Rose in the dark. She had taken advantage of the fact that Guy had been summoned to an urgent meeting with the Sheriff in order to deliver some much needed supplies to the villagers, but he would be back soon and she couldn't waste time going downstairs to fetch a splint to light the candles in her room, which had long since blown out in the breeze from the open window. She only just had enough time to change into her nightdress and stow her makeshift costume beneath the floorboards before she heard the main door open and her husband's familiar tread on the stairs. She dived under the covers and tried to breathe normally; she was nearly panting from her exertions.

Guy didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. After an overly long evening in the company of the Sheriff he rarely noticed anything except his headache. He was muttering to himself as he pulled off his leathers and Marian smiled unseen at the stream of insults that he was throwing at the absent Sheriff. Some of them were quite inventive; indeed there were certainly some she had never heard before. Finally he collapsed into bed and Marian addressed him for the first time since his entrance, hoping that the feigned drowsiness in her voice would send her off to sleep.

"What did the Sheriff want?" she asked. "Live leopards for entertainment at his next party? Sexual favours? Robin Hood's head on a spike?"

"Is that what they're calling him now?" Guy sighed. For the past few weeks, Robin's exploits had made him particularly popular among the villagers and as a result extremely unpopular with the Sheriff, and, as was usual when the Sheriff was irritated with anyone, Guy bore the brunt of his annoyance. "He wants the Nightwatchman caught and hung before he steals from the castle kitchens again. Apparently a rather appetising basket of ham hocks went missing earlier."

"Have you any ideas who it might be?" Marian asked. She felt duty-bound to ask, although it caused her heart to beat hard in her mouth to anticipate the answer.

"No."

The answer was short and the silence that followed was all encompassing. Their conversation was closed, over almost before it had begun, but Marian still felt something was missing. She waited a few moments before speaking again.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight then?"

No reply was forthcoming, and Marian sneaked a quick glance over her shoulder to see that Guy was lying perfectly still with his eyes closed. There was no way we could have fallen asleep so quickly. She prodded him a couple of times.

"Guy!" she hissed. "I know you aren't asleep!"

There was still no reply so she gave him an extra sharp jab with her index finger before turning over again. A sleepy voice spoke through clenched teeth.

"Keep that up and there won't be any kisses for a week."

Marian smiled unseen as she felt movement beside her. Presently Guy spooned her in his arms and brought her left hand up to his lips, kissing the glittering ring before shifting into a comfortable position for sleeping.

Marian stayed looking at their entwined fingers for a long time, her mind drifting back to the very first days of their courtship...

_It was a few days after the King's birthday. Marian was back at Knighton Hall and some of the arrangements were perturbing her slightly. _

"_Father," she said, "why are three places set for dinner?"_

"_We're expecting a visitor," her father replied. "I may as well tell you this now rather than later, Marian. Sir Guy has asked for my permission to court you. I have given it. He is to dine with us tonight."_

"_To court me? But I am already betrothed! To Robin!"_

"_Robin gave up your hand in marriage when he went to fight in the Crusades, Marian. That was nearly nine months ago. You do not have an obligation to honour to him. He may never return, and the longer the King stays in the Holy Land, the more likely it is that he will be killed in action. In the meantime, it makes sense for you to consider other potential suitors."_

"_So you simply want me to marry and be done with it?" Marian's chin was raised in defiance. Her father sighed. _

"_Marian, do not be difficult. I am not asking you to marry this man, I am simply asking you to consider his attentions ahead of those of a man whom you have not seen for nigh on a year!"_

"_But.."_

"_No buts, Marian! I am only thinking of your future! I am not well, and I am not destined to last much longer in this world. I want to see that you are provided for, safe and happy after I am gone."_

"_By marrying me off to a man I do not love?"_

"_Well the man you do love has hardly done a good job of returning the affection, has he?" It was the first time that Robin's departure had been really mentioned between the two of them, much less used in an argument. "Running away to play at war two months after you were betrothed!"_

_The reality hit Marian harder than she was expecting. The simple truth in her father's words was biting but undeniable._

"_Robin loves me," she said, annoyed at how small her voice was sounding._

"_I'm sure he does, my dear." Her father's tone had softened, the dispute having tired him out. "But he loves his King and country more. I am not asking you to love Sir Guy, nor to marry him against your wishes. For now I am simply asking you to be civil to him when he arrives, and to give him a chance. Who knows? You may change your opinions of him once you get to know him..."_

_As the evening progressed, Marian was surprised at the truth in her father's words. She could not say that she liked Guy as such – she still found him coarse in manners and unrefined when compared to Robin – but he was courteous enough and her father seemed satisfied with him. Presently he left them alone in the hall, claiming an appointment with the cook. Marian cursed inwardly. This was the very situation that she had not been looking forward to. In her father's presence, she could wear any mask, do anything in her power to present him with the picture that he wanted to see. Alone, she could not vouch for her level of self-control. _

"_I'm glad I have the opportunity of speaking to you alone," said Guy. He moved closer to Marian's position, stood at the window, and she took an unconscious step back. Like at the party, his height and presence overwhelmed her, but Marian found that it was not a threatening sensation. She felt more stifled than anything else, as if he had displaced all the air in the room. As he moved nearer she realised that she could back up no further, and she settled for gripping the windowsill behind her, although she mentally scolded herself for giving such an obvious impression of her discomfort at his proximity. She wasn't scared of him, so why was she acting like a rabbit cornered by a fox in front of him?_

"_I have something I wish to give you," Guy continued, seemingly oblivious to her tense stance, but Marian could tell that he had noticed it from the way he took an unconscious step back, as if to give her room to breathe. He withdrew a small wooden box from the depths of his coat and opened it for her inspection. It was a bracelet in delicate silver chain, breathtakingly beautiful. She had not expected such taste from him, and she reached out to touch it without thinking._

"_May I?" He took the chain and fastened it around her wrist, turning her hand to admire it, perhaps holding on a little longer than strictly appropriate. He brought her knuckles to his lips, and she would have let him fulfil his intention had it not been for the image of Robin's face that flashed before her eyes as he did so. She pulled her hand away as if she had been stung, and Guy jumped back likewise. _

"_Do you not feel that a little inappropriate considering the brevity of our acquaintance, Sir Guy?" she asked haughtily._

"_Yes, I suppose it was. I apologise, this is somewhat new to me."_

_This time he was the one backing up, looking around him like a captured deer, a once proud stag now feeling vulnerable in his surroundings. Their goodbyes were clipped and courteous, and Marian retreated to her room as soon as possible. Her father put it down to suppressed ill-temper following their earlier argument, or perhaps she was missing Robin. Whatever her feelings, he knew better than to disturb her. _

_Marian was glad of the solitude. It allowed her to reflect on the exchange that had concluded so suddenly. Surprisingly, she was not feeling anger at the affront that had taken place, nor relief that the discourse was over. She was feeling regretful, wishing that she could have turned back time and said something different in the circumstances. She was horribly conscious of how much disdain her voice had held. That had not been her intention. But why should it worry her, she asked herself. What was Sir Guy of Gisborne to her? Why should she care for his opinion? She had Robin. She didn't need the attentions of any other man. _

_Therein, thought Marian, lay the problem. She was anxious for Guy to form a good opinion of her, she was conscious of a desire to earn his praise and his compliments, and she didn't know why. _

"_For goodness' sakes!" she said aloud. "You have Robin!"_

_Her father's earlier words floated back to her, and she sank back down onto her bed with a groan. In hindsight, she realised why she had spoken in such a manner. Not only was she trying to convince herself that she could not and did not feel anything akin to the feelings she had for Robin towards this man, she was trying to mask her own confusion. Now, she reflected, it had not worked. She did have some feelings for Guy, and she was more confused than ever..._

Marian could just make out her open jewel casket in the moonlight that filtered through the gaps in the shutters, and she fancied that she could see the bracelet that had begun it all nestled in pride of position on the top. She looked down at Guy's hand, enclosed around hers, and bent her head to kiss it before nestling back against him, unable to sleep in the wake of the confusion that had surfaced once more after almost six long years.

* * *

_To Be Continued! _

_Coming up we have:_

_Arguments_

_Accusations _

_Allan's strange new phobia_


End file.
